From The Darkest Side HunHan Ver
by Demon's black angel
Summary: Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai-Oh Sehun. [YAOI HUNHAN]
1. Chapter 1

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Oh Silvy

Tittle : From The Darkest Side

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Kai, Xiumin, etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan, BaekHun.

Genre : Romance, Crime.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu **____**mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai**_

_**- Oh Sehun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. **_

_**-**__**Oh Sehan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Luhan sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada. Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya, lelaki yang memilik rahim melahirkan Luhan saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Luhan yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Luhan selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Luhan menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan pakaian yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya pakaian satupun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan.

Baekhyun, ibunya itu melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya. Baekhyun lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah.

Sejak saat itu Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bertemu saat Baekhyun pulang liburan ke rumah, Luhan tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai ibunya, selain karena Baekhyun tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Luhan orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Luhan tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Baekhyun juga tidak peduli.

Luhan menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Baekhyun menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu chaebol paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Luhan untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Sehun, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Sehun? Dia tahu segalanya...," Baekhyun tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Sehun ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Luhan menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Baekhyun, namja itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan tuxedo sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta celana kain selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya disisir biasa, tanpa riasan.

Calon suami Baekhyun pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Baekhyun, desah Luhan dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Baekhyun tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Luhan tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Luhan belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Luhan sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Mr. Baekhyun?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Luhan dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Baekhyun, desah Luhan dalam hati.

"Saya Xiumin, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Sehun sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Baekhyun dan Luhan mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Luhan terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Baekhyun pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi tuan rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Luhan tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Luhan tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Baekhyun yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Luhan akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat.

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Luhan selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Xiumin membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Baekhyun langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat. "Sayang." Serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Baekhyun, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Dan Luhan ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya.

Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu.

Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Oh Sehun selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Luhan tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Baekhyun yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Dan ini pasti Luhan." Bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Luhan menyadari dia ternganga ketika Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Luhan, putra kecilku," Baekhyun berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Luhan, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Sehun menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Sehun sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putra seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Sehun saja." Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini, dia pasti malu dipanggil "papa" oleh lelaki berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Sehun." Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja sayang." Gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Baekhyun, Sehun mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin. lengan Baekhyun, Sehun mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sedikit antipati kepada Sehun, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan, "Kau ingin ikut Luhanku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Luhan mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Luhan mengganggu. Lagipula Luhan juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Luhan tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Sehun tajam. Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Sehun sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup. "Sayang, kau salah, Luhan tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" Lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putramu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Baekhyun hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Luhan lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Luhan?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Baekhyun marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam. "Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti." Kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Luhan, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu." Matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Luhan perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Luhan memerah.

Tapi Sehun hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putramu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Baekhyun terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Baekhyun melirik Luhan dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Sehun, lalu menggandeng Baekhyun, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Luhan merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Luhan tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya. Luhan, lelaki itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya lelaki itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati lelaki itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu.

Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah. Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat lelaki ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, lelaki ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama. Ahkirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi lelaki itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut lelaki itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat. "Kau milikku Luhan, ingat itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau milikku Luhan, ingat itu." Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya. Luhan tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini. Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Luhan mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat. Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Luhan menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Luhan dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Baekhyun dan Sehun belum juga kembali.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan.

Dengan pelan Luhan berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu. Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Luhan mendekat ke arah meja kerja Sehun. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Luhan mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga.

Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Sehun dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Sehun dan…kakak laki-lakinya? Luhan mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Sehun asli Korea? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Korea asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sehun langsung memegang kedua pundak Luhan, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Luhan mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sehun. "Maaf... Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Luhan tersenyum getir, setidaknya Sehun lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Baekhyun? Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Sehun tetapi Sehun memang datang sendirian.

"Baekhyun menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Sehun, menyadari kebingungan Luhan, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Luhan terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Luhan buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Luhan merona.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamukan?"

Luhan termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Sehun memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Baekhyun dan Luhan menginap di rumahnya selama ahkir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Baekhyun. Begitu Luhan berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, lelaki itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Sehun sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Sehun menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Baekhyun agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Baekhyun. lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Baekhyun.

Bukan Baekhyun yang diinginkannya...

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan namja murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Sehun langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sehun dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Baekhyun, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Sehun marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Sehun marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Sehun, "Aku menginginkan Luhan, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Sehun tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. "Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu lelaki itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya,"

Sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Baekhyun adalah lelaki murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Luhan masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Baekhyun? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Sehun sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Baekhyun meremehkan dan menghina Luhan secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening. "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti lelakiku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya." akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Luhan bukan lelakimu."

"Dia akan menjadi lelakiku, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Luhan adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Sehun menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Luhan dan menciumnya, menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Luhan terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Sehun mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Sehun, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri. Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

**TBC**

Hai hai hai, annyeonghaseyo, naneun Oh Silvy imnida. Author baru di ffn, sebenernya udah lama jadi author yaoi, tapi baru bikin akun ffn, yaa jadi beginilah.

Aku bawain remake novelnya santhy agatha nihh, karena aku udah baca beberapa novelnya dan aku tertarik, jadi aku bikin versi hunhannya, semoga kalian suka yaa..

Aku mau liat respon dari reader, suka atau ngga, kalo iya, bakal di lanjut kok...

**So, review jusseyeoooooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Oh Silvy

Tittle : From The Darkest Side

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Kai, Xiumin, etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan, BaekHun.

Genre : Romance, Crime.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri. Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Luhan di kamarnya.

Sehun bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat lelaki yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Luhan yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya. Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Luhan di saat lelaki itu sedang tertidur? Sehun harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Luhan, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Sehun bertolak belakang dalam segala hal.

Sehun cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar -untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Sehun katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Luhan adalah lelaki yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Luhan.

Sehun harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Luhan siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Luhan lembut. Luhan bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Luhan, jangan lupakan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Luhan, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan. Luhan mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Luhan mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Luhan, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Luhan kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka.

"Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya." Luhan kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Luhan tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan. Tiba-tiba Luhan kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Luhan langsung panik.

Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat !

Dengan gugup Luhan menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, ahkirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan kecil.

Luhan kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Luhan berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Luhan pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi, menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terlukaparah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Luhan kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan, dan entah bagaimana Luhan seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" Tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Luhan kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Luhan kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," Ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Luhan kecil.

Lari! Ayo lari!

Luhan berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Luhan kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Luhan kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Luhan kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Luhan kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Tanpa di duga Luhan kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini." Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Luhan dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Luhan," jawab Luhan polos. Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan kecil.

"Luhan...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Luhan dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

"...Hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu." Luhan menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Luhan kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Tangan Luhan kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Luhan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Luhan kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Luhan kecil. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan kecil menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Luhan kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Luhan. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan.

Tatapan mata Luhan menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu...

Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Luhan mengenalinya.

"Sehun...?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Sehun yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku Sehan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Sehun, calon ayah tirinya. Dengan gugup Luhan mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Luhan tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Luhan mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi. Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. "Kau milikku Luhan, jangan lupakan itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali... Luhan baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling. Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Masuk," Sahut Luhan sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Tuan Luhan, saya eh diperintahkan untuk melayani anda," Luhan mengeryit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Baekhyun sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di ahkir pekan ini.

Tapi di mana tasnya itu ? Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Luhan, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi tuan, dan ini... Semua pakaian tuan sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu. Luhan ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Luhan berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Luhan sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama ahkir pekan, apakah Sehun tetap berpendapat Luhan akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun? Tapi, meskipun Sehun berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Luhan memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Baekhyun. Luhan mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Baekhyun atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Baekhyun pasti tidak akan suka kalau Luhan memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja." Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Luhan termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi. "Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian tuan."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Luhan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani. Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya. Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bath-tub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu. menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Luhan. Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Luhan lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan. Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Luhan hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Luhan makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub." Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Luhan dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Luhan menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Sehun, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Luhan, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Luhan mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada orang lain sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Sehun menelusuri wajah dan leher Luhan yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Sehun, pikir Luhan tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Sehun, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?" Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Luhan langsung berdiri. Dia menatap Sehun dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu.

"Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Luhan sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Sehun lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Sehun menyiapkan bajunya? Luhan mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Sehun menyiapkan bajunya? Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Sehun sudah lenyap. Dengan gugup Luhan menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Sehun memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Sehun sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Luhan mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Sehun yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Sehun menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, tuan." Luhan menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah. Luhan menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

Indah sekali…

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat pakaian itu. Sweater rajutan mewah dengan motif rusa di dadanya. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan. Masih termangu, Luhan membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir dan merapikanrambut Luhan. Sementara Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Betapa sebuah pakaian bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang ! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Luhan yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan pria muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut dengan poni menutupi dahinya,

"Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir. Luhan tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," seperti kebiasaannya ketika sesudah mandi, Luhan selalu mengikat rambut depannya ke atas seperti pancuran. Matanya mencari-cari, akhirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raib nya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Sehun kepada saya tadi." Hah? Kali ini Luhan tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kamar ini.

Sejenak Luhan termangu, lalu teringat pesan Sehun tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Sehun bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Sehun dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Luhan melangkah ke ruang makan. Dengan bergegas, Luhan melangkah ke ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu menatap Xiumin lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun, di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Luhan yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Sehan."

**TBC**

**Annyeong...**

**Mianhae karena late update, dari kemarin, pengen liat respon untuk remake ini, dan responnya lumayan. So, ff ini bakal di lanjut.**

**Oh ya, untuk guess yang bilang udah banyak yang ngremake novel ini. Emang bener, tapi sebelum ngbikin ff remake, saya survei dulu, dan ngga ada yang bikin versi yaoi hunhan. Yaa, jadi saya yang bakal remake.**

**Untuk yang senang dan pengen ff ini lanjut, review jusseyoo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Oh Silvy

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 3)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Kai, Xiumin, etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan, BaekHun.

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu menatap Xiumin lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun, di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Luhan yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Sehan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Xiumin, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua," Jawab Xiumin, suaranya masih datar.

Sehan tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Sehun... Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Sehan beranjak tepat di hadapan Xiumin yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Xiumin cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Sehan dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Sehan tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Xiumin pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

Ah... Kenapa Tuan Sehun tidak muncul-muncul?

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Xiumin akhirnya.

Sehan terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Sehan menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Xiumin tajam.

"apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?" Xiumin mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Xiumin mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Luhan bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka. Senyum Sehan muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Xiumin, dia lalu menatap Xiumin ramah.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Xiumin segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te...Terimakasih Tuan Sehan."

Sehan terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas. "Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Xiumin langsung pucat pasi begitu Sehan mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkinkan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Xiumin kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Sehan pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Sehan, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil..."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Sehan terkekeh, " Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Xiumin menatap Sehan dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sehan mampu, dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Sehan memastikan kalau Xiumin tahu bahwa Sehan mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Sehan tampak puas dengan sikap diam Xiumin, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Sehun," Sehan merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Luhan yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan gadisku lenyap," tiba-tiba Sehan menoleh kepada Xiumin,

"Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?" Xiumin langsung mengangguk.

"Ibunya, lelaki murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku...," api di mata Sehan menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Xiumin makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Sehan memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya. Xiumin berdoa, untuk Baekhyun. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Sehan padanya, Xiumin berharap agar Tuan Sehun bisa membujuk Tuan Sehan untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun. Luhan mengernyit, tadi Sehun mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali." Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Luhan hingga Luhan langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Sehun yang baru memasuki ruangan. Sehun berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Luhan, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Sehun tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun di sana.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Sehun tenang. Lalu mendahului Luhan ke meja makan,

"Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Dengan patuh Luhan duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Sehun membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Luhan mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Iya... Baekhyun terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Luhan tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Sehun ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka." Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa bukan "ibu atau mama?", Sehun bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Luhan yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Luhan terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Luhan berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Sehun sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Luhan, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada pria seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Sehun langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Luhan. Membuat gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Sehun sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Luhan langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."

Wajah Sehun tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?" Luhan mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung. Sehun terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Baekhyun mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi. Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: kamar Sehun. Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti... Baekhyun menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat pria atau lelaki lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Sehun adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Baekhyun sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Sehun pertama kalinya, Baekhyun langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu. Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sehun juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menolak. Hanya pria bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Sehun.

Well... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Sehun selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Baekhyun sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Baekhyun, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat.

Baekhyun perlu memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Baekhyun dengan keahliannya yang membuat Baekhyun hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku. Baekhyun bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan.

Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Sehun, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya paling sexy, Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Sehun.

Sehun pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku. Senyum Baekhyun makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Sehun.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk tuan Luhan." Langkah Baekhyun langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Sehun, semua harus yang terbaik untuk tuan Luhan. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?" Suara itu... Baekhyun mengernyit, itu suara Xiumin, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Luhan? Luhan? Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Luhan?

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Sehun dan memastikan Xiumin dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Luhan.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan? Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Xiumin kepdada Sehun, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Ah!Sehun memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Baekhyun berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Sehun lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Sehun dengan piyama malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Sehun pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Baekhyun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tampak berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera – hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut. Wajahnya sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Baekhyun telah mencapai puncak sebagai pria matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki lain, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Sehun.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap piyama tidurnya yang sexy, Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar Sehun.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Baekhyun memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci. Apakah Sehun masih di ruang kerjanya?

Pikiran itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Sehun memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'laki-laki'. Baekhyun mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Baekhyun melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Sehun. Langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Baekhyun membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar. Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Baekhyun ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Luhan! Ada Luhan yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Luhan yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Luhan yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Luhan yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Baekhyun membuka semua album foto itu kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Luhan sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sehun punya album foto seperti ini? Tangan Baekhyun mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Baekhyun, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Sehun ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Baekhyun lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

Menakutkan...

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun ketika mendengarkan suara Sehun. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

Sehun bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto… Dengan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Sehun tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Sehun… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt...," masih tetap tersenyum Sehun meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang."

Bibir Baekhyun gemetar gelisah, dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Sehun terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Sehun tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Baekhyun sayang?" Sehun terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sttttt...," Sehun meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam," suara Sehun berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Sehun terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini," lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Sehun akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang… Kau… bisa... terbunuh," kata-kata terahkir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mengernyit, Sehun akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Sehun? Apa maksud kata-kata Sehun tadi? Baekhyun mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Sehun bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau… Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain," dahi Sehun berkerut seolah berpikir,

"Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan…," Tiba-tiba Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun. Otomatis Baekhyun melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam bath-tub sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan…. Tapi aku harus merelakan bath-tub di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Sehun berkerut seperti tidak senang – karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang,

"Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga…. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah… Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya…"

"Sehun… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Sehun yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan!

Sehun menatap langsung ke mata Baekhyun, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Membicarakan apa katamu? Baekhyun, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggelenggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh."

Sehun sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Baekhyun, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ah… Baekhyun sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, shock... "Apa?"

"Hmmm," Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Sehun." Baekhyun mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Sehun sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantung Baekhyun seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Sehun," lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku," gumam Sehun misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Sehun yang keji, entah karena nada suara Sehun, detik itulah Baekhyun sadar kalau Sehun tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Baekhyun berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Sehun menahannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Sehun, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Sehun mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak,"

Senyum Sehun tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan...," mata Sehun berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya tidak tertahankan... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah… kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Sehun itu. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Baekhyun mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berahkir dengan cerita, 'Artis Byun Baekhyun keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," Sehun mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih tangga."

Senyum mempesona Sehun muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, "Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Sehun?" Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Baekhyun yakin Sehun tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Sehun," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Baekhyun mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai, Sehun mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Baekhyun yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Sehun mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?" Sehun mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun,

"Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Sehun… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Sehan, sayang…," lelaki dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Sehun barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Sehun mengecup dahi Baekhyun, lalu mendorong Baekhyun pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Baekhyun berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah.

"Ada kata terahkir?" Sehun terkekeh, "Aaah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Sehun melepas ikatan di mulut Baekhyun. Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Baekhyun bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan.

Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah.

Sehun sudah mendorongnya !

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Sehun sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Baekhyun masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi… Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sehun yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah… Masih hidup?" Sehun tersenyum, mengamati posisi Baekhyun yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya,

"Baekhyun yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…," Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Baekhyun penuh rasa humor.

Baekhyun mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Baekhyun mencoba menatap Sehun, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Sehun tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

**TBC**

Huaaa, akhirnya chapter 3nya bisa di update. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Gara-gara lagi TO dan modem yang error nihh. Tapi aku udah update nihh chapter buat kalian.

So, review pleaseeeee.. #bbuing_bbuing


	4. Chapter 4

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 4)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Kai etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan, BaekHun.

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Baekhyun mencoba menatap Sehun, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Sehun tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Luhan. Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sehun melangkah di depan Luhan, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Luhan menabrak punggungnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Sehun berusaha mencegah Luhan menengok, "Jangan lihat." Tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur melihat, …..di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya, Baekhyun terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi piyama putihnya…..dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Luhan langsung lunglai, hingga Sehun harus menopangnya. "Telepon polisi." Luhan lamat-lamat mendengar suara Sehun memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Sehun lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Luhan menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar, "Dia sudah sadar Tuan Sehun". Lalu Sehun mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Luhan dari Sehun sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Baekhyun…." suara Luhan menghilang.

"Baekhyun…." suara Luhan menghilang. Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal Luhan, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Baekhyun terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku…..", suara Sehun tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Luhan,"

Luhan mengamati kesedihan di mata Sehun dan air mata mengalir di matanya. Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Baekhyun tetap ibunya, dan Luhan masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Baekhyun telah tiada, dan harapan Luhan seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Luhan muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Sehun langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Luhan sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Luhan tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Xiumin, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Baekhyun yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Sehun mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Sehun hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Sehun berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam. Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Sehan, "Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Sehun." gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa. "Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Sehun." gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Sehun memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya. Sehan terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Baekhyun melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Luhan sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang."

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya!" desis Sehun geram. Sehan mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Sehun… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Luhan, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Luhan sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku." gumam Sehan sombong.

Sehun menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya, "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang 'Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Luhan? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum Sehan tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar, "Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Sehun, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Sehun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Luhan, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Luhan menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Luhan.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Baekhyun, mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehan, membuat tawa Sehan makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," Sehan terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Sehun tak bergeming sehingga Sehan terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu," tatapan Sehan berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Baekhyun, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan priaku."

"Dia bukan priamu!", potong Sehun marah. Sehan menatap Sehun penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Sehun? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Luhan dari kejauhan….. " tawa Sehan membahana di ruangan itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Luhan, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku."

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Luhan terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya." Suara itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Sehun berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut. "Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Baekhyun, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Sehun seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Baekhyun adalah calon suaminya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Luhan lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Sehun yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?" alis Sehun tampak mengernyit.

"Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak." Suara Sehun berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ. "Apa?" Luhan mengamati wajah Sehun, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa. "Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam. Luhan melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Luhan menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Luhan menatap Sehun, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya... laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Sehan...

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Luhan, dan Sehun tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Luhan.

"Kenapa Luhan?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan, "Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat.

"Tidak... tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

Sehun berhenti mendekati Luhan, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah." Sehun berhenti mendekati Luhan, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah." Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Sehun berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Baekhyun memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Kai, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Sehun yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Luhan tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Sehun tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik." Telepon ditutup, dan Sehun menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Luhan dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Luhan. Sampai Luhan tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Sehan muncul dan menguasainya, Luhan tampak ketakutan, Sehun memperhatikan ketika Luhan melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Sehan. Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Sehan.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Sehan tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Sehun menatap Sehan tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!" Sehan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Sehun menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak memiliki Sehan di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Sehun mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Sehun yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Sehan bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya. Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Sehan selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Sehun selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman prianya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya... dan semua hal itu, bahkan Sehun tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Sehun kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Sehun ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukul Sehun kalau Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Sehan berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Sehun melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Sehan." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Sehun, Sehanlah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Sehan adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Sehun tidak mau Sehan lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Sehun lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Sehan dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Sehun diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Sehun. Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Sehun, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Sehun. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Sehun, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Sehun sebelumnya.

Bahkan Sehanpun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak, muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Sehun lengah dan Sehan berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Luhan.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Sehan semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Sehan memiliki Luhan begitu kuat sehingga Sehun sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehan memasuki kamar Luhan, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar lelaki itu. Luhan tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Sehan bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Luhan. Benarkah pria ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Luhan takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Sehan. Luhan adalah pria satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Luhan waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Sehan saat itu sudah siap membunuh Luhan. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol... tetapi menyentuh hati Sehan yang gelap.

Dan di hari itu, Sehan menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Luhan. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Luhan. Pria itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Sehun dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Sehan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Luhan tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, menyentuh nipplenya, dan memainkannya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan pria, Sehan hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada pria.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Luhan, meresapi harumnya pria itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Sehan mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas nipple Luhan yang merah dan menggoda, Sehan mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya.

Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada pasangannya. Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Luhan, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan pria itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Luhan. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Sehan akan mengambil Luhan, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Luhan terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Luhan melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Luhan berpikir mungkin Sehun memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Luhan melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Luhan berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Luhan tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas dadanya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Luhan menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Luhan mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun. Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip. "Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Sehun datar.

Luhan melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai seorang anak yang dirahasiakan." Sehun bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Luhan masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Luhan nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Sehun menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Sehun bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Sehun bukan?

Luhan menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Sehun dengan ragu, "Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Luhan, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Luhan." Dan entah kenapa Luhan menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Sehun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetapi Sehun yang sekarang makan malam dengan Luhan sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

Sehun tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Luhan juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Luhan menatap Sehun yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup, "Saya rasa... saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Luhan dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Luhan meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sehun dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Sehun yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi. Sehun sudah berdiri di belakang Luhan, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Luhan dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Luhan. Luhan berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Sehun, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Luhan, membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. "Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Luhan? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

**TBC**

**Huwaaa, akhirnya update juga. Masih ada yang nunggu ngga nih, semoga ada yaa..**

**Mian banget kelamaan update, soalnya saya lagi menghadapi ujian dan ini ngepost disela-sela ujian. Semoga ngga membosankan ya, soal typo sebelumnya mian. Dan kalau masih ada kesalahan, maafkan mata saya yang ngga fokus ini, karena udah beberapa kali baca dan ngga ketemu salahnya dimana.**

**Dan saya tegaskan ini YAOI HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN ALWAYS HUNHAN...**

**So, mind to review... ;)**


End file.
